


It's Ok, I'm Here

by hlizzier23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Takes Care of Mickey Milkovich, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlizzier23/pseuds/hlizzier23
Summary: Set after Mickey’s coming out scene in 4x10. Ian helps take care of Mickey after the huge fight. Both Ian and especially Mickey feel guilty after what happens, but they take care of each other and talk about what happened.“Look Mickey, I’m sorry for everything I’ve ever done to hurt you. But doesn’t it feel good to be free,” Ian exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood, which couldn’t be lightened no matter what.Mickey nodded. He wasn’t free. Just because everyone knew he was gay doesn’t mean he was free and they both knew that.Mickey’s thoughts got the best of him yet again and he drifted off.“A lot has happened but for right now it’s ok, I’m here and I’m going to take care of you. Ok?” Ian asked, pulling Mickey from his daze.Mickey didn’t say anything. He was in too much pain. Physically and mentally. But he was grateful to have someone like Ian take care of him in such a difficult time. It’s what he needed. Everytime some fucked up shit happened in Mickey’s life, he had been alone. He was left to deal with the pain himself. But tonight, right now, he had Ian.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	It's Ok, I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think happened after the fight when Mickey comes out. Also just a warning there are mentions of rape and abuse in this. Hope you enjoy!

“Yeah, that’s what you get you fuckin’ dick,” Mickey chuckled as he smiled through the pain of his throbbing ribs. Even though he was in a lot of fucking pain he was genuienly happy. In that moment he felt free. He was now able to be with the man he loved and wouldn’t have to worry about his homophobic dad runing everything, again. 

Ian just stared at Mickey for a moment. His face was bloodied and beat up and it was all Ian’s fault. If Ian hadn't been such a dick, Mickey wouldn’t be clutching his bruised ribs as blood dried on his face. Ian felt awful, but what was done was done and all he could do now was take care of Mickey. 

Pain rushed through Ian’s body as he walked over and placed a gentle kiss on Mickey’s head. He was proud of Mickey. The whole coming out thing wasn’t necessarily voluntary, but Mickey stood in front of the awful person who was his dad and said he was gay. 

“You ready to head home?” Ian whispered into the side of Mickey’s head. That night had been mentally and physically draining for the both of them, especially Mickey. 

In response to Ian’s question Mickey just nodded his head and very slowly stood up. Mickey was definitely in pretty bad shape. His clothes were covered in blood, but that didn’t compare to the amount of blood caked on his face. Mickey was still clothed, but Ian could tell his ribs were bruised and probably even broken. 

As the two men stumbled home even more guilt washed over the both of them. 

Mickey was proud of himself. He came out to his dad. That’s something he genuinely never thought he would do. But he was also really guilty. What had he done? Now his dad was definitely going to kill him. And even though now he could be free his dad was going to hate him even more than he did before he knew his son was gay. 

Mickey was 19 years old. He was an adult. There should be no reason he is terrified of his dad, but he can’t help it. Not after all those years of mental and physical abuse. Even though Mickey was technically ‘free’ he didn’t feel like it. He felt even more scared of his father than he was before. To be quiet honest Mickey didn’t have any fucking idea what he was doing with his life. 

Ian on the other hand was guilty about forcing Mickey to come out. He knew Mickey was scared of his dad and rightfully so. Ian didn’t remember much of that day a few years back, but he saw first hand what Mickey’s dad was capable of. I mean his dad forced someone to rape Mickey just because he couldn’t handle having a gay son. 

Ian was now thinking about how he was the reason Mickey was raped. He was the reason Mickey was forced into marriage. And what did Ian do? He left. He left when Mickey was being forced to live a life he didn’t want and guess who’s fault it was? Ians. 

But again, what’s done is done. In this moment Ian would do anything to turn back time and change what happened to Mickey. He didn’t deserve that. No one does. 

On the walk home Mickey was quiet. Ian understood. He wasn’t even the one who just came out to his homophobic father and he felt like shit. He couldn’t imagine how Mickey felt. 

It had been a long night, and Ian knew the last thing Mickey needed was to be put in more chaos. The Gallagher house was not the right place to go. Terry was in prison and no one else would be home, so the Milkovich house was the best place to go. 

The walk from the Alibi to the Millovich house was only a few minutes. Mickey had taken that journey thousands of times, but this time it felt long and hard. It felt like he was hiking up a mountain. With every step he felt a sharp pain spike through every inch of his body. 

Ever since Mickey was a kid he could put up a good fight. It was just how he was raised. Being from the Southside you just have hands of steel. It’s the only way to survive in that place. To put up a good fight. 

Just because Mickey could put up a good fight doesn’t mean he wouldn’t end up with a black eye or a cracked rib. This fight was no different. In all honesty it was worse. 

He was physically and mentally exhausted. It felt like he hadn't slept in years. Every bone, nerve, and muscle in his body ached. It took all the energy he had just to get up the stairs. God, those stairs. 

They were only a few steps, but tonight it felt like a million. 

At this point Mickey’s body couldn’t take it anymore. He was tough. Always had been always will be, but he’s still a human. His body gets hurt. He gets tired. And again tonight was no exception. 

Mickey must’ve blacked out for a moment because he somehow ended up standing in the living room of his house. The house he grew up in. 

The air felt stiff and smelled like it always did. Like guilt and cigarette smoke. All the lights were off, but runoff from the street lights lit up the space just enough to be able to see. 

Ian helped guide Mickey into the bathroom. Again it was a very quick trip Mickey had taken countless times, but tonight it felt like it took years. It took all his strength and will power. 

It felt strange. The house was quiet. Silent actually. This was new. The Milkovich household was far from chaos free. But tonight, it was silent. It almost felt like a normal house, with a normal family living in it. That was far from the truth though. 

Next thing he knew, he was standing in the grimy old bathroom that desperately needed to be clean, with Ian. 

Mickey didn’t know what to do or say. He couldn’t form words. Not right now. Not when these thoughts and regrets were rushing through his head. He wanted his brain to shut the fuck up, but it never did. 

Ian turned on the shower so it had time to heat up. A hot shower sounded really fucking good to the both of them. 

Without one word Ian began to slowly take off Mickey's jacket, as to not hurt his already pretty fucked up body, even more. He then began taking off the rest of Mickey’s clothes in the same gentle way he did with the jacket. 

Once Mickey was undressed Ian did the same to himself. 

Now that they were both completely naked all the scratches, bruises, cuts, and bumps were all visible. 

Ian’s ribs were covered in purple. He had a few cuts on his face and a split lip, but it was nothing compared to the damage on Mickey’s body. 

Mickey’s ribs were an even darker shade of purple, almost black. It was hard to tell the damage to the rest of his body because he was covered in blood, but he seemed to have a huge gash on his forehead and a split lip. 

Ian then helped Mickey step into the shower. 

Mickey just stood there. Ian held onto him as he stood under the stream of water beading down on them. 

They just looked at each other, both with guilt and worry in their eyes. 

“Shit!” Ian exclaimed hopping, very gently, out of the shower. “I forgot towels be right back,” He continued. 

Now it was just Mickey alone in the show. Just him and his thoughts. 

He thought about his whole fucked up life. How he always feared his father. How most fucked up things he’s done were all because of Terry. How almost every traumatizing moment in his life was because of Terry. It was all Terry. 

Mickey then fell to the ground and tears started flowing out of his eyes. 

Mickey Milkovich never cried. He wasn’t a pussy. He was a strong kid who could fuck any one up. He literally had fuck u-up tattooed on his knuckes. Someone like that didn’t cry, but tonight it felt right. It was needed. He had all these emotions just piled up inside of him, wanting to get out. He couldn’t hold them in anymore. Mickey was strong, but 19 years of emotion was stronger. 

After a few seconds Ian returned to find Mickey curled up on the floor of the bathtub, crying. 

He was taken back by this site. Mickey didn’t cry. He’d only ever seen him cry twice before. Both were because of Ian. The first was in the abandoned building after Mickey was raped. The second was when Ian left for the military. 

Ian felt tears welling in his eyes at the memories that began flooding through his mind. He was the reason why Mickey cried. It was all his fault. 

All Ian could think to do was hop in the shower and wrap his body around Mickey’s. 

“Hey, it’s ok Mick, I’m here. You’re safe, it’s going to be ok,” Ian whispered over Mickey’s quiet sobs. 

“It’s not though Ian,” Mickey said gently as he looked into Ian’s green eyes. 

It wasn’t ok. Nothing that had happened in Mickey’s 19 years of life had been ok. But Ian was determined to make Mickey feel ok and safe in that moment. 

“I know… But right now you’re safe. And you’re free Mick,” Is all Ian could think to say. 

They were quiet the rest of the shower. 

The water that piled at the bottom of the tub turned red with blood as they began washing themselves. Ian helped Mickey wash his hair and body and Mickey attempted to help Ian do the same. 

Once they were out they stood in the cold quiet bathroom examining each other once again.

They looked a little better now that they were clean, but those gashes and bruises didn’t go away. What was most painful were the words Terry had said. All those homophobic slurs and other offiensive words got to Mickey’s head. They always had. Mickey tried to never let them get to him, but tonight he felt free and different. It was just him and Ian and he felt safe. 

“Sorry,” Mickey mumbled so quietly it almost went unheard. Mickey didn’t do anything wrong, it just felt like the right time to apologize. He hoped it would make the guilt he was feeling go away. 

“Stop,” Ian snapped back. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who forced you to come out-” Ian said but before he could finish his thought Mickey interrupted him. 

“I needed to. You’re right. I can’t keep living a lie.”

“Look Mickey, I’m sorry for everything I’ve ever done to hurt you. But doesn’t it feel good to be free,” Ian exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood, which couldn’t be lightened no matter what. 

Mickey nodded. He wasn’t free. Just because everyone knew he was gay doesn’t mean he was free and they both knew that. 

Mickey’s thoughts got the best of him yet again and he drifted off. 

“A lot has happened but for right now it’s ok, I’m here and I’m going to take care of you. Ok?” Ian asked, pulling Mickey from his daze. 

Mickey didn’t say anything. He was in too much pain. Physically and mentally. But he was grateful to have someone like Ian take care of him in such a difficult time. It’s what he needed. Everytime some fucked up shit happened in Mickey’s life, he had been alone. He was left to deal with the pain himself. But tonight, right now, he had Ian. 

Ian helped Mickey dry off and then assisted him to the bedroom. He then helped him into bed, trying not to cause anymore pain to Mickey's already hurt body. 

“Thank you,” Mickey whispered to Ian. 

Ian smiled at that. “What’re you thanking me for, man?” Ian asked. 

“Just for helping me tonight.”

“You don’t need to thank me, it’s what I’m here for. I’m here for you, you don’t have to deal with this alone,” Ian said as he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s still damp body and placed a kiss on his head. 

In this moment Ian was all Mickey needed. He was the only thing that made him happy, the only thing that gave him hope. In that moment Mickey thought that maybe, just maybe, everything would be ok. 

Even if it wasn’t, Mickey was ok with being ok and with Ian just for that night. For once he felt free. Not completely free, but he didn’t have to hide who he was anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I was always so upset that we never got to see what happened after Mickey came out and the whole fight thing happened. This is what I think happened/ should've happened after that. 
> 
> Also sorry for posting so much recently, I've just had a lot of ideas and time to write. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and please feel free to leave comments and kudos. - Lizzie


End file.
